Valentine's Day is Special
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: When a Top Ranger is feeling down on Valentine's Day, it's up to her partner to cheer her up. One shot!


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a sweet little one shot involving my two favorite Pokemon characters! Also, the Love of Two Pokemon Rangers will update on the 11th of this month!**

Valentine's Day is Special

Today was Valentine's Day and all across Almia was bustling with love, even more so than usual, especially at the Ranger Union, where several Rangers, Operators and Mechanices were partaking in Valentine Day festivities. However, there's one Top Ranger who doesn't hate Valentine's Day, but just doesn't have anyone to spend it with. Who might this Top Ranger be? Find out by reading below!

"Woo, today's a great holiday, chocolate's gonna to be pretty cheap tomorrow!" Sven joked as he and Wendy laughed.

A few of the Top Mechanics working on the ground floor of the Ranger Union chuckled at Sven's joke as the couple walked through the reception area with their arms locked. Nearby was Keith and Rhythmi and the two of them were happy to be in each other's arms, nuzzling like a pair of Eevee that were keeping warm in the cold.

"Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart!" Rhythmi said as Keith grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, Rhythmi, I'm glad to be spending today with you." Keith said.

Sitting on a nearby chair a few feet away was a Rank 10 Top Ranger along with her happy-go-lucky Buneary. Next to her was a small table that had a sketch book, along with a pencil that she was using moments ago. While her materials may have looked simple, they were actually custom made to never be damaged by common things such as weather or an accident taking place, meaning the Top Ranger's drawings would stay nice and dry. Despite her drawings being highly regarded, she sighed and placed her hands on her head, her shiny black hair covering some of her face as she nearly reached the verge of tears. With a sigh, the Ranger picked up the book and opened it, looking at her most recent drawing…which was of Kellyn.

"Oh Kellyn…how I'd love to go on just one date with you…it'd be great if I can be just as happy as my paper counterpart." Luana said as Buneary hopped on her lap, with the Top Ranger affectionately petting her.

Luana's most recent drawing was of her and Kellyn holding hands, with their Partner Pokémon on their shoulders being just as loving with one another. Luana held back tears that were beginning to well up and closed her sketchbook as she observed all the happy couples.

_'__I need to go out in the field, if I stay at the Ranger Union, then it'll just be people celebrating while I'll be alone again…I'd rather not be miserable.' _Luana thought to herself.

Luana got her sketchbook and pencil and stood up, ready to go to Pueltown and clear her mind from being alone on Valentine's Day. However, as Luana was beginning to leave the lobby with Buneary, she pondered about going to Pueltown and if it would really be the best idea.

"Hmm, I could go to Pueltown but…seeing how the Ranger Union is extra lively today, perhaps Pueltown would just be the same, if not worse with activity. Maybe I'll just relax by the lake nearby. How does that sound to you, Buneary?" Luana asked as Buneary hopped around her partner, earning a smile from the Top Ranger, who was initially feeling down.

About a half mile away was the lake and seeing it was simply beautiful, there were tulips of several different colors swaying in the light breeze, along with a few Seedot and Roselia playing nearby. The lake being located a bit off of Union Road made it slightly covered by trees, just like how most of the area was, with the only landmark along Union Road being the Ranger Union, a rather impressive ten stories tall and standing proudly over the trees. Upon reaching the lake, Luana sat down, with Buneary happily joining her for a few seconds before playing with a few Seedot. After staring at the peaceful lake water for some time, the Top Ranger began to reflect on her amazing partnership with Kellyn.

"Kellyn…ever since you and I met at Ranger School, things have been amazing. That was only five years ago and…I treasure spending every day, nearly all day with you. I do have to wonder…if you and I never became partners…would you still care about me? Gah…what a stupid thing to say, of course he would…Kellyn cares about everyone. Heh, speaking of Kellyn, I wonder what he's doing right now…probably joking with Murph or Crawford…" Luana said as she watched the calm water before beginning to tremble.

_'__If…if only I could tell Kellyn how much I love him…every Valentine's Day…Kellyn and I spend time together and I feel fireworks just looking at him. I just want to be happy too…' _Luana said as tears that were being held back finally released.

Luana continued to cry for a couple of minutes, once she was finished, Luana got out her sketchbook and began to draw an outline of the lake, hoping to relax.

"Oh? A…Pachirisu playing with Buneary? The only person in Almia who even owns a Pachirisu is…Kellyn, maybe…maybe he'd like to spend some time with me…then again, he probably has more important things to do. I still can't help but wonder what he's doing…I hope Kellyn's okay." Luana said.

"I was looking everywhere for you, Luana…nothing's more important than you." Kellyn said as Luana gasped and turned around.

Luana's eyes widened when she saw tears streaming down Kellyn's face. Luana couldn't bear to see Kellyn look so vulnerable and put down her sketchbook as she quickly went over to her best friend, hoping to know why he was upset and if there was anything she could do to help.

"Hi Kellyn, I've never seen you cry like this before, what's the matter?" Luana asked as Kellyn sniffled and moved a bit closer to Luana, his dark blue eyes making her heart race fiercely.

After a few minutes of sniffling, Kellyn managed to regain his usual calm demeanor and sighed, looking very distraught as he gazed deep into Luana's eyes.

"That's an easy one...I was crying because of what you said. No matter if we became partners or not, I would definitely care about you…because you have feelings and sometimes…those feelings get hurt. I'm sorry Luana…I'm sorry for hurting you…you're my best friend." Kellyn said as Luana did a double take.

"W-what? Kellyn, you've…you've never hurt me. Just like you said, we're best friends and you care about me, so I know hurting me doesn't even cross your mind." Luana said.

"But Luana…I have hurt you. I've never told you how I felt and to make matters worse, I made you cry because of my inability to tell you." Kellyn said as Luana's heart began to pound.

"How…how you've felt? When you say that, d-do you mean?" Luana questioned as Kellyn nodded.

"That's right Luana, what had occurred only last month at Altru Tower made me love you more. What had taken place involving Team Debonairs on top of Altru Tower and how you and I finally apprehended Kincaid after a fierce battle was just…amazing. Do you remember how tough that battle was after we captured his Gengar?" Kellyn asked as Luana shuddered.

"I…I do, Kincaid's Gengar wasn't a problem for us, but when we went to arrest him, Kincaid managed hit you with his brass knuckles and knocked you unconscious." Luana said.

"Yes he did…however, during the time I was knocked out…you took Kincaid down and patched me up…that was really touching." Kellyn said.

"I…I just did what anyone else would do after seeing their partner get hurt like that." Luana said.

"Oh Luana…I've never known any partner to cradle their team member's head in such an adoring way. But…enough teasing from me, that seemingly small and affectionate thing that you say any partner would do for another…made me fall even more in love with you than I ever thought was fathomable." Kellyn said as Luana blushed a deep red.

"I-in love…w-w-with me?" Luana asked.

"You bet I am, I've loved you from since we saved the graduating Rangers from those Tangrowth, I've been wanting to explain how I felt everyday…but it was just so…difficult for me to even try in the first place!" Kellyn said as Luana closed the distance between the two and hugged him tightly as she began to sob.

"K-Kellyn…I've waited to hear you say those words for the longest time! I've…I've been so lonely…" Luana said as the two pulled from their embrace and looked into each other's eyes.

"You won't be lonely anymore, I'll stick by your side." Kellyn said.

"T-thank you…maybe Valentine's Day really isn't such a sad holiday at all." Luana said as Kellyn smiled and picked up Luana's sketchbook before handing it to her.

"Beforehand…I thought it was, but now…I think that Valentine's Day is extra special for me. Speaking of special, did you do any new drawings recently?" Kellyn asked.

"W-well…they're not really my best work." Luana said as Kellyn chuckled.

"Now that's not true…you've shown me your drawings before, just as I've showed you a few of my romance stories!" Kellyn said as Luana giggled.

"Good point, how about I show you my latest drawings and when we're done, you and I can head back to the Ranger Union and read some of your drafts?" Luana asked as Kellyn blushed.

"I'd love to! C'mon, let's sit down right here, it looks nice and comfy." Kellyn said as Luana smiled.

"It certainly does, I have a really nice drawing to show you, I think you'll like it." Luana said as the two sat down while their Partner Pokémon watched nearby.

Luana opened up her sketchbook and flipped to her latest work involving her and Kellyn, as well as the outline of the lake.

"Wow…I love your style, it's elegant and graceful!" Kellyn said.

"Thank you, I'm flattered that you like it so much!" Luana said.

"Of course I would, you definitely know what you're doing!" Kellyn said as the two looked through all of Luana's drawings, most of which involved her, Kellyn, or their Partner Pokémon.

After some time of Kellyn adoring Luana's drawings and some more time spent with the two chatting, they figured it would be time to head back to the Ranger Union. Kellyn got up first and helped Luana up, afterwards, the two Top Rangers and Partner Pokémon began to walk along Union Road before Luana put her arm around Kellyn.

"Kellyn…you know, I have a gift for you." Luana said as Kellyn became flustered and turned to face Luana.

"You…you do?! Oh no, b-but I don't have anything to give you!" Kellyn said as Luana kissed him on the lips.

"That was your gift, I hope you like it!" Luana said.

"I…I'm seeing stars…" Kellyn said as Luana grinned.

"Really? It's daytime, plus the sky looks pretty clear to me!" Luana said as Kellyn recovered and kissed Luana on her lips, making her very flustered.

"It does, doesn't it? I'm glad that's the case, I wouldn't want anything to take me away from looking at you. Happy Valentine's Day, Luana, I'm glad that I found you, we've been inseparable ever since we met and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you." Kellyn said.

"I'm thrilled you're in my life, I appreciate you so much and I will always cherish you. Happy Valentine's Day Kellyn, I love you." Luana said.

"Now that we're together, maybe we can practice kissing?" Kellyn asked.

"I'd love to, when would you like to start?" Luana asked with a smirk.

"Right now!" Kellyn said as the two shared a kiss, with their Partner Pokémon running up to the Ranger Union so that their partners can get some alone time.


End file.
